Adiós, hijo, volveré
by Victoire Black
Summary: La guerra comienza, y la Orden se prepara para luchar. ¿Cómo harán el hombre lobo y la metamorfomaga para despedirse de su pequeño hijo, sin saber si lo volverán a ver? · Songfic basado en la canción Lullaby, de The Remus Lupins.


**ADIÓS, HIJO, VOLVERÉ.**

-¡Remus, por Merlín! Sabes bien que no es justo que tú vayas y yo no...

-Dora, por favor, hazle caso a tu marido, sabes que es mejor, alguien se tiene que quedar con Teddy si me toca ir a luchar.

-¡Mamá! Perdón que te lo diga, pero no vas a ir a luchar contra tus hermanas, y menos te vas a aparecer por Hogwarts si eres Slytherin, ¡ya que es contra ellos con quien pelea medio mundo mágico!

-¡Nymphadora Tonks!

-¡Lupin, madre, soy Lupin!

Así se encontraban hacía media hora discutiendo en casa de los Tonks, Andrómeda, Nymphadora y Remus. La batalla acababa de comenzar, la gente desaparecía hacia Cabeza de Puerco para entrar al colegio, ya que el resto de las entradas estaban vigiladas por los mortífagos. Se habían enterado por Snape de que el mismísimo Voldemort estaba en camino, y que la batalla se había librado porque Harry necesitaba buscar algo que el Innombrable había escondido en el colegio. Los tres estaban dispuestos a ir a luchar, a tratar de ayudar al niño-que-vivió, para salvar al Mundo Mágico de la batalla interna que se venía llevando a cabo entre los hijos de muggles, los traidores a la sangre, y los mortífagos.

-¡Tienes un hijo de apenas una semana de nacido! -gritó Remus totalmente sacado, sin aceptar que su mujer arriesgara su vida de esa manera en la maldita batalla.

-¡Tú también! -rebatió ella, y Andrómeda le puso una mano en el hombro. El cabello de la joven cambiaba peligrosamente del fucsia a un tono cada vez más rojo, y no auguraba nada bueno.

-Hija, entiende, hasta hace una semana estabas embarazada, acabas de tener al chico, tienes que descansar, no puedes ir así como así a una batalla que no sabemos cómo va a terminar... ¡Hazlo por Teddy, Nymphadora! -trató de convencer la señora Tonks con argumentos sencillos, pero su hija no escuchaba razones.

-¡Tengo que vengar a Ojoloco, tengo que vengar a papá! -seguía insistiendo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia.

-Tú no tienes que vengar a nadie, Dora -espetó Remus, tratando de controlarse-. En todo caso, soy yo el que tiene que ir a vengar a todos mis amigos, a mi familia... No lo entiendes, ¿no es así? Es a ti a quien quieren matar, más que a mi. Eres sobrina de Bellatrix Lestrange, el Señor de las Tinieblas te odia, ¡te has casado con un hombre lobo, un hombre lobo que fue el único que no aceptó unirse a sus filas! Los mortífagos van a tratar de matar a la mayor cantidad de aurores que puedan... ¡y encima de todo eres sangre mestiza! No voy a permitir que vayas para que apenas llegues te apunten diez mortífagos, y caigas en menos de lo que se tarda decir Quidditch. ¡Y no quiero que Andrómeda y yo tengamos que ir a vengar tu muerte! Por favor...

-¡No me importa! Eres tú el que no entiende que por eso mismo quiero ir, ¡soy auror, es mi deber! Quiero-ir-a-luchar -marcó cada una de las últimas palabras con un golpe en el pecho de su marido, quien le tomó la mano y no la soltó.

-Andrómeda, por favor, hazla entrar en razón mientras voy a despedirme de Ted -pidió el hombre lobo a su suegra, y soltando a Tonks se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la habitación donde su pequeño hijo dormía tranquilo, ausente a todo lo que sucedía afuera, ausente al hecho de que quizá no volviera a ver a sus padres nunca más.

_Oh, my dearest Teddy boy, you showed me neverending joy,_

-Hijo... -susurró Remus apenas entró a la habitación color celeste que tenía su pequeño en la casa de la abuela. Cuando lo levantó de la cuna, abrió los ojos y lo miró, curioso.

_Close your eyes, don't watch the sky; fall asleep to this lullaby._

-Duerme, hijo, duerme... Voy a volver, te lo juro, voy a volver...

_When you wake I will be there to make sure life is more than fair._

-Pero antes, voy a hacer todo lo posible por hundir cuantos mortífagos pueda, para que vivas feliz, para que mamá viva feliz... Para que seamos felices juntos.

_You stand as a reminder of the victory of true love._

_Oh, sleep you well, sleep you well._

-Duerme, hijo, duerme... Te tengo conmigo, en mi corazón, siempre presente, siempre te tendré conmigo...

_Oh, my little perfect son, can't understand what you have done for me,_

_You showed me what my life was worth; changed every color with your birth._

-Siempre estaré contigo -el hombre comenzó a llorar, quebrándose, y el pequeño Teddy lo seguía mirando con sus grandes ojos verdes, moviendo sus manitos sobre el pecho de su padre.

_If many years from now you hear this song know I'm next to you, no I'm never gone._

_You are who I'm fighting for, so let them come to our front door; I'll stand._

-Voy a luchar hasta el fin de mis días por ti, por hacerte feliz, por hacer de este mundo un lugar sano, donde puedas vivir sin que te persigan, sin que te señalen con el dedo, donde puedas ser tú mismo.

_Oh, sleep you well. Oh, sleep you well._

-Mamá y yo siempre estaremos contigo, no te preocupes... y volveré. Siempre volveré, siempre voy a estar.

_Sleep you well my son, we'll be home for you when the battle's done.._

-Mamá y papá volverán -dijo una voz desde la puerta, y Dora, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esta vez de tristeza, entró.

-No te voy a volver a negar que vengas conmigo... Te pido que te quedes con Teddy por si yo no vuelvo.

-Vamos a volver, mi amor, vamos a volver... pero quiero que no tengas la necesidad de volver, quiero que ya estés en casa cuando Teddy despierte por la mañana.

-Ve, ve tu Remus... trataré de esperarte, trataré de seguir con él para recibirte cuando llegues...

_Sleep you well my son, we'll be home for you when the battle's done.._

* * *

He de decirles que tienen a la autora moqueando con esta historia... Siempre me imaginé lo duro que fue para Remus y Tonks el dejar a su hijo, el dejarlo para no volver, pero sabiendo que iban a salvar al mundo mágico de un futuro horrible, para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para dejar a Teddy. Y aquí salió este fic mientras escuchaba Lullaby, de The Remus Lupins, que la re recomiendo.

Estuve pensando en hacer una segunda parte, pero como otro one-shot, sobre lo que pensó Teddy en el futuro sobre cómo lo dejaron sus padres, pero no sé si hacerlo o no... Por ahora, lo marco como terminado, ¡y espero sus críticas! :) Besos._  
_


End file.
